


Sweet Meats

by PetalsToTheMetal



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Crack, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Omorashi, Pet Play, Yaoi, crack fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToTheMetal/pseuds/PetalsToTheMetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love kink shaming my friend. This is their punishment.<br/>(Note: All my writings are crack fan fiction.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Meats

The Undertaker sat down upon the couch in the parlor. An exasperated sigh escaped from his lips as he slipped off more and more articles of clothing, tossing everything casually onto the ground as if they were nothing. It was tedious work unbuttoning every garment and the the time it took to strip was almost painful to endure. However, it was all worth it to see his lover panting and begging to see more skin. Now, his hat, tie, jacket, vest, long-sleeved shirt, second long-sleeved shirt, suspenders, trousers, gloves, socks, and shoes all pooled at his feet; All that remained was what was the lingerie left underneath... A pair of black, lacy panties and push up bra.

"Um... D-Daddy, why are you wearing those?" William mumbled, glaring at the small package underneath the decorative wrapping. It was like Christmas morning but, without the joy. After all, it is always better to give than to receive and ,unfortunately, poor William was on the receiving end of things. He groaned. He never liked the concept of having his stocking stuffed; Especialy not in the middle of October.

"Why not? They were having a sale at Victoria's Secret and I decided to get my measurements taken, thank you very much!" He retorted, tugging at William's leash. His puppy whimpered in response. No matter how odd things got during pet play, no one could ever say it was boring.

William toyed with his collar and the little bell jingled with each movement. Its sounds were soothing to hear and not nearly as grating as his master's English dub voice. He was a soaking wet mess after after a long night of daddy's foreplay and his final offer was beginning to look awfully enticing. When Daddy slipped off his panties, he revealed a tasty treat for his good little boy. Around his throbbing erection, he had spread and lubricated it with Alpo dog food. Delicious.

"Daddy, before we go through with this, I need to do something..." Will begged in a raspy tone of voice. He was consumed with lust but, before they could go up the Hershey highway, the poor puppy had to take care of business. He began to resist the tug of his leash and freed himself from his restraints. 

"Of course. Anything for my puppy," He giggled. The Undertaker was confused yet, intrigued by this act of rebellion. It only made him want William even more.  
William paced around on all fours through out the living room, smelling the ground in search of unmarked territory. He soon stumbled upon his master's desk and wagged his butt in excitement. He started pant. Drool began to drip from his mouth so he licked his lips.

"Wait-- What are you doing?!" The Undertaker bolted up from his comfortable position from the love seat and rolled up a newspaper he found on the coffee table.  
The defiant young reaper circled around the mahogany finish of the roccoco styled furniture; It looked like an antique, maybe even a precious family heirloom. Whatever it was, it was his now. William soon lifted his leg and began urinating.

"No! Bad dog! Bag dog! You stop that right now!" He marched over and spanked Will's bare bottom as punishment. Then, picked him up by his scruff and rubbed his nose in the wet spot on the carpet. "Look what you did! You don't do that!"

The next day, The Undertaker caught William dragging his ass on that very same carpet. No wonder Ms. Sutcliffe said she no longer wanted him. He was a very bad dog.


End file.
